Por ti
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: AU. Su corazón para la muerte. Y la Muerte para su corazón. Es una ocasión especial para ellas dos. One-shot de San Valentín.


HOLA! Soy yo de nuevo! Sí… saben que día es hoy? _(14 de marzo?)_ SÍ! pero saben que se celebra hoy? _(Mmmm)_ Las personas de América latina tal vez no… e~he~he~he, hoy se celebra EL DÍA BLANCO! Sip, hoy es el día en que debes regresar lo que te regalaron en San Valentin ^^ (corran a comprar chocolates!)

Bueno, como soy su persona favorita _(eeeeh?)_ les traigo un regalo ^^

Justo un mes después del 14 de Febrero...

- Una sola cosa: Recomiendo que presten atención al uso de la Mayúscula ^^

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Por ti**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

La primera vez que escuchó de la Muerte era sólo una niña.

'La ignorancia es felicidad' era una declaración tan excesivamente utilizada que ya nadie la tomaba en serio. Sin embargo, como muchas otras redundancias, ésta también fue construida de la verdad.

Una tenebrosa pero realista verdad.

Para una niñita como ella, que sólo estaba en el kinder, la Muerte no era nada más que una figura cómica de los libros o caricaturas. Otros niños tenían miedo de "Eso" porque sus padres les advirtieron de lo terrorífica que era la Muerte.

Ella no. Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, como si tuviera que ver con todo lo demás.

¿Por qué todas las ilustraciones eran diferentes? Por lo que ella sabía, la Muerte era un esqueleto que vestía una especie de capa negra y llevaba una "genial" hoz. Otras veces, la Muerte era descrita como un espíritu demoníaco que llevaba una linterna de papel en Sus pálidos y largos dedos. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo era?

Entonces, mientras todas sus amigas querían conocer a Santa Claus o a Mickey Mouse, ella quería conocer a la Muerte. ¿Por qué no? Sería la chica más valiente, y nadie se atrevería a llamarla estúpida nunca más porque sería la primera persona en conocer a la Muerte.

Pero, era sólo una niña y no tenía idea de cómo planear tal encuentro. Y claro, tampoco tenía idea de lo que traería ese encuentro.

Este era sólo un objetivo inocente fijado por una niña ignorante.

Era imposible para la enérgica niñita predecir que llegaría a entender a la Muerte muy bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trató de permanecer despierta, realmente lo intentó, pero era demasiado que esperar de ella, ya que había estado despierta desde el amanecer y se sentó en ese velorio vistiendo un tieso kimono negro. Y ahora, se suponía que permanecería despierta la noche entera por la vigilia.

Su abuelo había fallecido, no es que entendiera lo que eso significaba.

Todo lo que sabía era que el alegre anciano estaba durmiendo sólidamente en ese monótono lugar y que todos parecían sumisos. Hasta su mamá estaba llorando, así que hizo todo lo posible por quedarse quieta y no molestar a nadie. Con suerte su mamá se sentiría tan orgullosa que se olvidaría de estar triste.

Aunque fue más o menos ignorada el día entero. Aburrida y confundida, se escurrió de la habitación sin ser vista. ¿Por qué estaban sentados ahí sus padres y parientes, viendo a su abuelo que había estado durmiendo el día entero?

Estaba bastante oscuro afuera en el pasillo, así que tuvo que menear sus brazos en caso que tropezara con algo. Momentos después, caminó en línea recta hasta una pared. Gruñendo, giró y siguió caminando, sólo para tropezar con otra. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso llegó a una esquina o algo así?

Entrecerró los ojos y apenas pudo divisar a un extraño pasar a su lado sin siquiera darle una mirada. ¡Ajá, así que esta persona fue la que chocó con ella! Qué grosera. Ahora finalmente entendía por qué las personas se enojaban y la regañaban por su comportamiento.

"Oye, ¿no deberías disculparte?" la pequeña niña se mareó por ser capaz de hablar tan fuerte después de tanto tiempo. Aunque su voz parecía haber sido ignorada por el extraño.

"¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!" sin importarle que fuera más alto que ella y que su forma de hablar fuera incluso más grosera que la acción del extraño.

Miró hacia arriba.

Luego automáticamente fluyeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

No tenía miedo. Más bien, los ojos del extraño se veían tan trágicos y extremadamente sin vida que sintió que su energía desaparecía al ver a esta hermosa persona de largo cabello. Era un turbio, impenetrable negro, incluso más oscuro que el color especial 'negro carbón' usado por la gente que estaba en el funeral. Era como si un vacío absorbiera toda la luz de su alrededor.

"…No tengo asuntos contigo."

Limpió sus lágrimas, avergonzada de ser vista llorando. Y durante ese breve momento que cerró los ojos, el extraño se había ido.

Aunque, estaba segura que sintió la confortable mano de su abuelo acariciando su cabeza cuando regresó a la habitación.

No supo por qué, pero instintivamente murmuró, "Adiós, abuelo."

* * *

Tuvo una conversación con la Muerte cuando estaba en primaria.

Bueno, una conversación sería exagerar, ya que ella era la única que realmente hablaba pero ¡eso no permitió que la conversación fuera menos placentera! No podía creer su suerte. El extraño fue el mismo que vio en el funeral de su abuelo.

Y esta vez, fue capaz de ver su forma más claramente.

Armada con el conocimiento que obtuvo en la primaria, decidió que esa entidad debía ser lo que la gente llama... la Muerte. Esa era la única explicación que podía sacar. Aunque nadie creía sus palabras, no es que a ella le importara. Vio a la Muerte, y sobrevivió. Así de asombrosa era.

Ninguno de sus amigos entendía lo optimista que era. Su mamá estaba bastante molesta por su actitud, tratando de explicarle lo severo que era morir.

Sonrió, que era su forma de responder a todo.

Todas esas preocupaciones volaban por su cabeza. ¡Fue increíble! En un momento estaba tonteando con su amiga en la cima del pasamanos, y al siguiente estaba parpadeando viendo su propio cuerpo en el suelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Genial, entonces así es como un espíritu se separa de su cuerpo! Aunque se preguntaba cómo y por qué. Fascinada, pellizco su propia mejilla, sorprendida que aún pudiera tocar el cuerpo cuando se suponía que era sólo un espíritu.

Hizo una mueca al ver que algo rojo fluía de su cabeza. Recordó las molestas punzadas de cada vez que se tropezaba y raspaba la rodilla. Esto de la 'sangre' era una molestia, en serio. Se suponía que tendría unas demoníacas punzadas cuando regresara a su cuerpo.

Eh, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora? Al parecer, nadie podía verla. Se levantó, decidiendo usar esta habilidad especial para explorar el patio o incluso entrar a escondidas en las casas, sólo para ver si podía atravesar paredes o no.

Luego, vio a la Muerte.

El mundo alrededor de ellas se volvió monocromo al instante, y el abismo que delineaba a la Muerte estaba nuevamente tragándose toda la luz. La miró a los ojos, sin temor.

Sus ojos ardían, con ganas de llorar pero esta vez, fue capaz de frenar sus inexplicables emociones.

"Tú eres la Muerte, ¿cierto?"

No le contestó. Simplemente caminaba hacia el inmóvil cuerpo en el suelo. La Muerte era bastante bonita, pensó. Tenía piel pálida, pestañas largas y un cabello negro resplandeciente que no perdía su lustre, incluso cuando la luz seguía disminuyendo. También era alta y llevaba un vestido negro como-de- terciopelo que parecía volar insustancialmente. La Muerte era elegante, en todo sentido.

Heh, mucho más bonita que todas esas espeluznantes descripciones que la sociedad tenía de la Muerte.

"¿Oye, oye, te gusta… llevar… una hoz o algo así?"

La ignoró.

"¿Ya pasé a mi otra vida? Ehm, veamos… no creo haber sido una mala persona, así que no puedo ir al infierno, ¿verdad?"

Continuó mirando a su propenso cuerpo.

Rodando sus ojos, tiró de Su vestido, sorprendida de que, de hecho, pudiera tocarlo.

La Muerte finalmente la enfrentó.

"…aún no es tu hora."

"¿Eh?"

La Muerte se alejó de ella.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Quiero conocerte mejor! ¡Vamos, cuando te veré de nuevo, luego de tantos años!"

La Muerte se detuvo.

Surgió un poco de orgullo en su pecho. Heh, eso tomó Su atención, ¿cierto? "Si, ya te he visto antes. ¿No lo recuerdas? Pero, probablemente tengas mucho trabajo que hacer…"

La Muerte siguió caminando.

"¡Bien! ¡No me contestes! ¡Lograré que hables conmigo, lo juro!"

La Muerte se dio la vuelta.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Te lo apuesto!" levantó el pulgar, dándole la sonrisa más brillante que pudo.

El rostro de la Muerte aún seguía en blanco.

"No me verás de nuevo."

"¿Qué-"

Luego, se fue.

Y se encontraba gruñendo de dolor en la cama del hospital.

Entonces, así era 'un encuentro con la Muerte'. Su papá le reclamó que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, porque disfrutó mucho ese encuentro a pesar del molesto dolor que permaneció semanas después.

* * *

Tuvo una cita inesperada con la Muerte durante las vacaciones de su primer año de preparatoria.

Seguro, había estado inundada con tareas y trabajos después de su conversación con la Muerte, pero nunca olvidó su promesa de hacerla hablar. ¡Después de todo, no era de las que rompía una promesa! Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo encontrarse con la Muerte. Había estado pensando en golpear su cabeza otra vez – bueno, de hecho se tiró del pasamanos, pero lo único que consiguió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Extrañamente, hasta con sus historias, aún era muy popular con la gente. Hizo muchos amigos, amigos que, o veían sus historias como ficción, o las ignoraban como mentiras.

Excepto una. Yui Hirasawa realmente creía en ella, y eso, automáticamente la convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Ambas salían mucho juntas; a ambas les gustaba explorar zonas extranjeras como aventureras. Aún mejor, ambas disfrutaban la vida al máximo potencial.

Y fue durante su viaje con su mejor amiga que, inadvertidamente, se encontró parada en frente de la puerta de la Muerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El anuncio del clima les advirtió sobre la marea alta, pero no escucharon. Aún así fueron a la playa a jugar voleibol y buscar tesoros escondidos. Nadaron en el mar y bromearon como siempre. Lo último que recordaba era una enorme ola tragándosela, y fue incapaz de salir a la superficie porque sus pies fueron sujetados por algas.

Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, estaba sola en alguna caverna oscura.

Tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

¿Qué estaba arriba, qué estaba abajo?

¿Estaba flotando?

¿Dónde estaba?

¡Ni siquiera podía verse a sí misma!

¿Dónde… estaba?

¿Acaso… murió?

¡No!

¡Aún no, tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer! ¡Aún no quería morir! ¿Y Yui, dónde estaba Yui?

Trató de dar un profundo respiro para calmarse pero se dio cuenta, con horror, que no podía respirar.

Sus manos temblaban mientras tocaba su pecho y no sentía nada.

Ningún latido.

Luego, vio algo rodeado por toda esa oscuridad. Una hermosa piel de alabastro.

Todo se puso gris.

Ahora podía ver claramente. A la chica morena y sus ojos grises. En vez de la pena que sintió hace años, su corazón estaba lleno de euforia.

Y podía escucharlo latir nuevamente.

El miedo se fue, remplazado por verdadera alegría de ver a su "vieja" amiga.

"Que curioso, sonriéndome cuando deberías estar suplicando por salvación," dijo la Muerte fríamente.

Ahora que era lo suficientemente mayor, finalmente pudo apreciar lo melodiosa que era la voz de la Muerte. Una voz como la seda, tan rica y aterciopelada que fácilmente podría someter a la gente en un sueño eterno, estaba resonando en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

"¿Por qué no debería sonreír? Estoy feliz de verte."

"Hnn," la Muerte estaba indiferente mientras Se aproximaba a ella, "No se supone que estés aquí. Aún no."

"¿Eh?"

"Regresa."

"Wow, ¿entonces soy bastante resistente a la Muerte?" sonrió alegremente. La Muerte frunció el ceño.

"No puedo tomar vidas que no se supone que deban ser tomadas. Ahora vete. Me has visto muchísimas veces."

"¿Queeeé? Vamos, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Aún no quiero regresar."

"¿No estabas angustiada hace sólo unos momentos?"

"Sí, eso era cuando estaba sola. Ahora estás aquí conmigo."

"…vete."

"Heh, ¿aquí es dónde vives?"

"…yo no vivo."

"Ehm, cierto, porque eres la Muerte y- ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¡Es muy confuso! ¡Pero rayos, este lugar es tan tenebroso! ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? ¡No hay gusto, ni siquiera color!"

"No puedo entender tu humana forma de pensar."

"Eh. Cierto. ¡Bueno, déjame enseñarte entonces!"

Así por el resto del día (o noche), habló de su vida, de sus aventuras y amistad con Yui, de sus sueños y futuro. La Muerte no contestaba y solamente la escuchaba.

Al principio pensó que era ignorada pero al final de su parloteo, la Muerte habló.

"Eres bastante alegre, ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo. La gente siempre me dice que soy muy enérgica."

Luego, algo increíble pasó. Miró los labios de la Muerte, que ligeramente se curvaron. "Tal vez por eso es que no puedo llevarte. Regresa con tu amiga y no vengas otra vez."

La Muerte se levantó, Su ondeante vestido negro emitía un extraño aire frío. El repentino cambio de temperatura la tomó por sorpresa, algo de lo que no estaba consciente hace unos momentos.

"No debiste tocarme o mejor dicho, tropezar conmigo cuando eras una niña."

"Espera-"

Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, Yui estaba llorando a moco tendido y prácticamente la asfixiaba con un abrazo de oso. Los murmullos de Yui eran incoherentes, pero pudo elaborar las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"Estoy muy contenta que estés viva. ¡Por favor no mueras!"

Fue conmovida por las palabras de Yui.

No quería morir.

Pero no quería dejar ir a la Muerte.

¿Qué tan rara era?

¿Estaba tan loca? Pero en verdad no podía dejar ir a la Muerte, no después de ver la eterna soledad a la que estaba condenada.

La gente La despreciaba, La maldecía y Le temía.

Ella no.

Quería entender más a la Muerte.

* * *

Se le propuso a la Muerte en un Día de San Valentín durante su último año de preparatoria.

Sus padres estaban estupefactos del por qué su hija había comprado un par de anillos blanco y negro. Su hija era muy joven para casarse y, en serio, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza? A menudo se preocupaban por sus ilógicas payasadas.

Era abrumador que su hija tuviera tantos encuentros con la muerte en tan pocos años.

Al principio pensaron que su hija era suicida, pero no parecía posible. Después de todo, amaba demasiado la vida como para buscar la muerte. Sin mencionar, que no mostraba signo alguno de depresión, y siempre parecía estar más enérgica y extrañamente decidida después de recuperarse de esos accidentes.

Hasta algunos de sus amigos le preguntaron si encontraba emocionante morir y revivir.

Como de costumbre sólo les respondía con una gran sonrisa.

Emocionante, tal vez, pero no en un sentido convencional.

Era la emoción de descubrir algo que había estado faltando en su vida. O la vida, en general. La Muerte gradualmente comenzó a tolerar su presencia más y más. Tal vez no lo notaba, pero claro que lo hacía. Se volvió más sentimental de lo que era. Sólo con ver un rastro de irritación, escuchar un rastro de diversión, y todo tipo de reacciones eran suficientes para hacerla esforzarse más.

No importaba cuan doloroso (literal y metafóricamente) fuera el proceso, ella seguía encontrándose con la Muerte porque para ella, era más que Su nombre.

Se volvió su razón de vivir. O no vivir, debería decirse.

Yui estaba convencida que se había enamorado de la Muerte.

Ella se reía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bueno, creo que ya te he contado suficientes historias de cómo funciona el día de San Valentín."

"He andado por ahí mucho tiempo," la Muerte estaba sentada elegantemente en una silla, viendo al inmóvil cuerpo en el piso del baño. "Tus ganas de vivir nunca dejan de asombrarme, humana."

"Lo sé, ¿no? y gracias a esto, ¡he sido mucho más tolerante al dolor! Sólo la fase de rehabilitación es la molestia. Tenía que asegurarme que todos mis trucos fueran suficiente malos como para poder verte, pero no tanto como para que me tomara mucho tiempo recuperarme e intentar un siguiente truco. Heh, no es que la gente sospeche de mi comportamiento." Rascó su cabeza, también mirando su propio cuerpo avergonzadamente.

Tal experiencia siempre la maravillaba por cuan frágil era la vida.

¿O tal vez ella era especial? Después de todo tuvo contacto con la Muerte cuando era sólo una niña.

"Tolerante al dolor, ya veo," la Muerte dijo suavemente.

"¡Si! Así que no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Te has vuelto muy insensible. Estás muy apegada a mi," la Muerte se paró y gruñó firmemente, "no puedes seguir haciendo esto."

"Sí, sí puedo. ¿De qué otra forma te vería? Y…" valientemente caminó a Su lado, "…tienes razón, estoy muy apegada a ti."

"¿Por qué? ¿No puedes sentirlo? Claramente sabes por qué todo se vuelve incoloro cuando estoy cerca, ¿cierto? También, mi vestido, la razón de su color."

"Sí. Es por eso que quiero quitártelo, y así ya no tengas que cargar con ese peso. Oh, y también lo digo literalmente," ella sonrió esperando que la Muerte la regañara severamente como siempre lo hacía.

Pero, al contrario, rojo adornaba Sus pálidas mejillas.

"Eres extraña, humana estúpida."

Se rió y La puso entre sus brazos. Casi hace un gesto ante Su frialdad, y Ella se percató de su reacción.

"Soy insensible, ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no. Me hablaste. Rayos, juro que pudiste mandarme al olvido o algo, pero no. Me mantienes viva," abrazó fuertemente a la Muerte, "Te abriste a mí. ¿Fría? Cheh, yo te calentaré."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"¿Sientes eso? ¿Lo escuchas? Ese es mi corazón. Bastante fuerte, ¿no?"

"Soy la Muerte. No tengo corazón y si lo tuviera, nunca latería."

"Bueno, entonces mi corazón puede latir por ambas," sonrió de nuevo, "¿bailas conmigo?"

A través de torpes movimientos, las dos gradualmente encontraron un ritmo que ambas podían seguir paso a paso mientras escuchaban los firmes y fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Con un giro final, se inclinó y plantó un profundo beso en los labios de la Muerte. Contrario a sus expectativas, Sus labios eran cálidos.

La Muerte le devolvió el gesto igual de apasionadamente.

El cruce entre la vida y la muerte era tan completamente bello pero incoloro, tan entrelazado pero distante, tan ferviente pero tan quieto. No podía verlo pero no necesitaba hacerlo, no cuando podía sentirlo.

Sus orejas ardían por nerviosismo. ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? Había pasado por mucho antes, así que esto no debería asustar.

"Ehm, tengo… algo que darte," cerrando los ojos, levantó un anillo blanco con su temblorosa mano. "Q-quiero… ehm… rayos, ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirlo apropiadamente?"

Luego de un momento de no escuchar nada, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

La Muerte estaba sonriendo.

Su corazón palpitaba más rápido que nunca.

"Entonces, debería darte algo a cambio," aún tenía esa hermosa sonrisa. Un brillante humo rodeó los delicados dedos de la Muerte hasta que se solidificó en una sola rosa negra.

"Día de San Valentín, ¿no? Para ti."

Aceptó la rosa cuidadosamente, admirando su real y suave textura. Maravillosa, igual que la misma Muerte. Ah, tal vez Ella no entendió realmente lo de los anillos, así que debía dar más detalles.

Justo cuando iba a deslizar el anillo en Su dedo, Se fue.

Y ella se encontraba en la camilla de la ambulancia, aunque apenas podía sentir el dolor. Los paramédicos estaban gritando cosas ininteligibles, no es que le importara.

Sonrió débilmente por el tallo de la rosa en una mano, y por el par de anillos negro y blanco en la otra. Ah, la rosa negra ahora era roja. Tal vez siempre fue así; simplemente perdió su color durante su encuentro con la Muerte. Ahora que había vuelto al mundo viviente, su vida también regresó.

La Muerte se volvió una enorme parte de su vida, ¿cierto?

Ya había comenzado a planear su próximo encuentro.

Excepto que no tenía idea que nunca La vería otra vez.

* * *

Finalmente fue atrapada por la Muerte antes que pudiera graduarse.

No, ella se volvió la Muerte, porque ya no vivía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo estaba en blanco.

Una luz terrible y cegadora atravesaba su cuerpo y alma.

¿Dónde estaba…?

"¿Bien, algún arrepentimiento?"

Parpadeó, ajustándose apenas al único color en esta dimensión inidentificable.

Ojos rojos, despiadados.

"…no eres la Muerte," murmuró en confusión.

Una figura gris se formó frente a esos ojos orbes - era el esqueleto de alguna bestia, goteaba sangre de las cavidades de sus ojos y escurría a través de sus huesos blancos. Su hueca mandíbula parecía estar sonriéndole.

"No, _soy_ la Muerte."

"No, no lo eres. Había una chica diferente-"

"¿Hablas de la entidad previa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El esqueleto se burló.

"No volverás a charlar con la Muerte, humana. Has evadido tu destino muchas veces al revivir. Una humana estúpida, matándose a propósito cuando todos evitan hacer eso. Marcaste tu destino con tus propias manos."

"Qué- ¡No me importa! ¡Déjame ver a esa, ehm, entidad previa! Mientras pueda ver-"

"Nunca existió."

En ese mismo momento, sintió que el calor dejó su cuerpo.

La cola del esqueleto ondeaba con diversión.

"Tal vez debería corregirme. Esa 'chica' se ha ido."

"¿Ido…? ¿Al cielo? ¿Reencarnación?"

"Nadie sabe lo que viene después de la Muerte. Yo simplemente reclamo vidas. Lo que pasa a los recipientes no es asunto mío."

"¿…Qué eres tú? No puedes ser la Muerte."

"Yo soy la Muerte. Igual que lo fue la entidad previa que mencionas," esos orbes rojos parpadeaban lentamente, "somos una colección de amargura y remordimiento, nada más. Soy solamente restos de oscuridad que no fueron purificados. La entidad previa había conseguido educación porque ya no era la Muerte. Obtuvo acceso a la vida – vida que tú le diste a esa chica recién nacida."

"¿…Bien, qué estás diciendo? ¿Nunca la volveré a ver?"

"No. Porque esta vez, estás _muerta_."

"Muerta…" murmuró esa palabra 'nueva', una palabra con la que debería estar muy familiarizada.

Así que, finalmente murió, qué tonto.

Estúpido, de hecho.

Riendo con tristeza, miró fijamente esos vacíos ojos rojos. "Tomaré tu trabajo. Como dijiste, estoy muerta."

"Eres un insignificante humano-"

"Ya no. Soy un simple espectro que caza a la Muerte, atrapada entre ambos mundos. ¿Una colección de sentimientos negativos? Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué la Mu- digo, esa chica era tan insensible al principio. Porque todo lo que podía sentir era lo que tenía. Y eso fue lo único que tuvo."

"Hasta que tú le diste más," el esqueleto chasqueó de nuevo. "Muy bien. Ahora encontraré una forma de salir de este infinito camino de luz. Y tú, serás condenada a la eterna oscuridad en mi lugar. Tú lo decidiste."

"Claro que si. Escojo todo yo sola. No lo lamento. ¿Y quién dice que estará oscuro por siempre?" sonrió ligeramente, sujetando la rosa y los dos anillos.

"Encontraré mi luz de nuevo."

El esqueleto gruñó. "Si la Muerte no te consume primero."

"No lo hará," se rió, "porque yo soy la Muerte ahora."

* * *

Se casó con la Muerte en un Día de San Valentín durante su último año escolar.

Era una completa ignorante acerca de la Muerte o mejor dicho, su conocimiento acerca de la Muerte era inexistente hasta esta especial ocasión, visualizada como un cuento de hadas.

Siempre ha tenido miedo de lo sobrenatural simplemente porque no lo entendía. Le temía a las cosas que no podía ver o comprender. Para evitar llenarse de terror, siempre dirigía su atención en pensar en cosas que le gustaban, como lindos juguetes y encuentros románticos con su predestinado amor. Algunas personas, incluyendo sus padres, le reprochaban por sus fantasías infantiles, pero aún seguía apegándose a esos sueños porque se sentían reales para ella.

Claro, parte de ella sabía que todo era sólo parte de su imaginación. Vagas imágenes y sentimientos de desesperación eterna siempre giraban en sus recuerdos, y un purgatorio condenándola a ver vidas desvanecerse eran parte de sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, la realidad surrealista la abrazó en forma de una rosa negra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Mira!"

Inclinó su cabeza, confundida. Su mejor amiga Tsumugi Kotobuki apuntó al casillero de la chica de cabello negro.

"Es una-"

"¡Una rosa, en Día de San Valentín! Y también hay un anillo. Me pregunto de quien será," Mugi sonrió soñada, "hay muchas chicas en tu club de fans, tal vez-"

"No, no creo que sea de ellas. Esta rosa se siente diferente," el destinatario de la rosa levantó la hermosa flor, respirando su fragancia única. El corazón le dolía mientras algunos pétalos se agitaron hacia el piso. ¿Por qué esos pétalos lucen tan sin vida en comparación con los que siguen pegados al tallo? Y ese anillo blanco de platino… era suyo. ¿Cierto? Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

"No hay nota. ¿Cómo voy a saber quien envió esto? De todos modos, voy al baño. Nos vemos mañana, Mugi. Gracias por ayudarme."

"No hay problema. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Su reacción por la rosa pudo parecer fría, pero en realidad, no sintió absolutamente nada. En algún lugar, en lo profundo de su mente, una niñita estaba argumentando que esa rosa podía ser de un admirador secreto que le enviaría más regalos con el tiempo, y gradualmente se revelaría en una forma tan elegante que ella saltaría a sus brazos.

Se burló, sacudiendo su cabeza por tal fantasía. Le gustaría creer en esa niñita pero siempre retomaba el control, le gustara o no. Cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse apasionada con algo, un frío irracional siempre apagaba esa llamarada y dejaba un extraño vacío.

Gruñendo silenciosamente, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en el rostro. La helada temperatura la animó de algún modo aunque su cuerpo se estremeció por el repentino toque.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio al espejo y notó a alguien parado detrás de ella.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al extraño, sólo para encontrar un espacio vacío. Soltó su mochila, asustada, mientras sus manos buscaban el bordo del lavabo para mantener el equilibrio. Frunciendo el ceño, miró de nuevo al espejo y vio a la persona aún parada allí, en el reflejo. ¿Cómo…?

Debía ser algún tipo de broma para asustarla. Algunos encontraron sus reacciones miedosas divertidas y a menudo trataban de hacerla llorar con trucos. Bueno, estaba sorprendida, pero, en lugar de sentir miedo, sintió familiaridad con la oscuridad que rodeaba a su visitante. Tal vez por eso es que aún no había gritado.

Los labios del extraño se curvearon, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos recorrieron la vestimenta de esta entidad – una túnica negra insondable y una máscara de cráneo con colmillos que sólo mostraba la parte baja del pálido rostro de la persona. Misteriosos ojos ámbar brillaban desde las cavidades, lo único que iluminaba los sombríos alrededores. ¿Cómo se volvió todo gris antes que pudiera notarlo?

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, frustrada por no encontrar a nadie. ¿Estaba alucinando?

Luego, algo salió de su mochila – la rosa.

Sin embargo, en vez del color rojo vibrante que vio antes, era el mismo negro que el de la túnica del extraño.

Hipnotizada, se agachó y la recogió.

"Es Día de San Valentín, ¿cierto?"

Casi se estremeció por la cortante y fría voz del extraño. Había una acechadora destrucción detrás del tono, una locura imparable formada de siglos y décadas de-

Muertes.

Debería estar aterrada por esta revelación pero sólo susurró en respuesta. "¿Y mi tiempo se acabó? ¿En un día como hoy?"

Así que, ¿esta persona era un mensajero de la Muerte, lista para llevársela al otro mundo?

"Oh, ya sabes. Bueno, simplemente te doy una invitación a experimentar esta ocasión tan especial como ningún otro. Ven al tejado. Discutiremos más a fondo." La figura se desvaneció repentinamente, pero el mismo gruñido, la vacía voz aún resonaba en las cavidades de su corazón.

No pudo resistir la tentación de seguir a ese extraño, para explorar los viñedos de atracción y adentrarla en el abismo que conocía tan bien.

Cuando llegó al tejado, aún sosteniendo la rosa, se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba gris. De hecho, todo estaba gris excepto por ella y el extraño.

Ambas estaban en blanco y negro. El único color que estropeaba ese lienzo incoloro eran los ojos del extraño.

"¿Quién eres?" de algún modo, sabía la respuesta, pero aún buscaba la confirmación.

"La Muerte."

En vez de tener miedo, se estaba relajando. Así que tenía razón. Tenía miedo de morir y todas esas cosas sobrenaturales pero no tenía miedo de la Muerte. No, _conocía _a la Muerte.

"¿…Eres la misma persona?"

Parpadeando, encontró a la Muerte parada frente a ella con Su pálida mano justo a lado de su mejilla, cerca pero no la tocaba.

"Qué ojos tan vívidos… ¿son grises? No, son gris azulado, ¿cierto?"

Había tanta suavidad detrás de la estruendosa voz, tan gentil que la hizo inclinarse instintivamente a Su mano. Pero La retiró.

"No importa… sólo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo," la Muerte sonrió, "nunca fuiste muy locuaz."

_La muerte no debería sonreír… ¿Cierto? Casi parece… agradable. _Pero, sabía lo contrario. Sabía por qué su traje era negro. Después de todo, estaba manchado de sangre y gritos de los condenados, salpicado por los lamentos de finales prematuros y sentimientos no correspondidos.

Claro que era negro. Era el único color que podía absorberlo todo, hasta la tonalidad incolora de la luz.

"¿Me… escucharás?"

"Siempre te he escuchado," caminó hacia el barandal y se sentó, dando golpecitos en el área a su lado. La Muerte sonrió de nuevo.

Habló sobre el único Día de San Valentín que recordaba, de cómo bailó con la única persona que había amado y de todos los valientes trucos que hizo por la chica. Aunque no tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntas, no cuando estaban separadas por dimensiones diferentes.

Aunque tenía razón desde su primera impresión. Los ojos de la Muerte brillaban con calidez, no con indiferencia. Así que la Muerte también puede amar. Amaba la vida, ¿no?

Entendía la angustia de la Muerte, realmente lo hacía.

También había un terrible anhelo en su corazón, su fuerte y astuto corazón trataba de decirle algo.

Impulsándola a hacer algo por la Muerte, igual que lo había hecho por ella hacía tanto tiempo.

"Ah, se me acabó el tiempo. No puedo descuidar el trabajo por mucho. Pero sólo tendré que arreglarlo," la Muerte se levantó, pero ella jaló las mangas de Su túnica.

"No deberías tocarme," reprendió la Muerte en voz baja.

"¿Entonces, por qué tu si lo hiciste cuando aún eras una niña?" respondió firmemente, levantándose también.

La Muerte sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "¿De qué estás hablando? Luego de contarte mi historia, estoy convencida de que no eres tú… sí, es mejor así. Se acerca tu graduación, ¿cierto? Gradúate por mí, ¿sí? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"¿…Te veré de nuevo?"

"No."

"¿…Por qué?"

La Muerte permaneció en silencio.

Ella sintió una repentina irritación, un hiriente sentimiento que no tenía significado lógico. Este sentimiento era 'enojo', ¿cierto? Estaba enojada con la Muerte.

"Si no quieres que nos veamos, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me diste esto?" levantó la rosa negra, donde el anillo de platino brillaba, especialmente, resplandecía bajo las tonalidades de esos pétalos oscuros.

"…Sólo te regreso lo que tú me diste," la Muerte habló lentamente, como si dudara de seguir hablando. "Y el anillo, pensé que te quedaría bien. Te queda ¿no?"

Quería replicar pero sabía que la Muerte decía la verdad. Ahora ella era de platino porque era un ser humano, una entidad rica en emociones y vida. Era lo opuesto a la Muerte, quien llevaba un anillo de obsidiana en Su dedo. Claro, la obsidiana era todo lo que el platino no.

Pero sabía lo contrario. Tenía que cavar más profundo para revelar un color diferente en la obsidiana. Recordaba, aunque vagamente, que esta Muerte le había dado antes el anillo de platino aún cuando ella era-

Tomó las mangas de la túnica de la Muerte y jaló Sus manos hacia su rostro.

Era cálido y _real._

La Muerte quería retirar Su mano pero no podía, y ella sabía por qué. La Muerte no podía olvidar la vida.

"No, no deberías y no me verás de nuevo," dijo firmemente, "ves… te han dado calidez. Te han dado colores."

La Muerte se apartó lentamente, mirando con asombro la humedad en Su mano. Ella limpió sus ojos, frustrada por la necedad de la Muerte.

Impulsivamente, retiró la máscara de Su rostro, revelando el mismo rostro que había hechizado sus recuerdos desde su nacimiento.

"También tienes colores, no trates de esconderlo," tejió sus dedos entre los mechones marrones que se habían entorpecido después de haberles robado su esencia hace mucho tiempo.

"No hay remedio."

Escuchando Su silenciosa respuesta, inmediatamente abrazó a la Muerte, recordando cómo la había abrazado y cuan confortable se sintió en ese entonces.

"…Ahora tienes latidos," la Muerte no la abrazó, pero tampoco la rechazó. "Se te ha concedido la vida."

Ella solamente apretó su abrazo, reacia de dejar ir a la Muerte. "Está vez es el turno de mi corazón de latir por ambas. Me concedieron la vida, tal vez, pero realmente no estoy viviendo, ¿cierto?"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Igual que aquel entonces, excepto que esta vez provenían de ella.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No, sabía lo que _quería _hacer. Volteó para enfrentar al mundo debajo de ella, todos esos apresurados autos y gente moviéndose, un mundo que significaba tan poco para ella porque no pertenecía ahí.

La Muerte ni siquiera se preocupó por volver a ponerse la máscara. "Eres igual que yo, ¿cierto?" parecía que había aceptado su decisión, observándola con calma.

"Porque somos iguales," miró el escenario despreocupadamente, respirando el aire como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

"Entonces, ¿escogí el día correcto?"

"Por supuesto. Hoy es un día para celebrar, el amor y la amistad. También, un popular día para algo más…"

"¿Mmm?" la Muerte se apoyó contra el barandal, jugando con Su anillo.

Ella rió ligeramente y tomó el anillo blanco de la rosa, deslizándolo en su cuarto dedo.

Sí, ¿cómo era esa frase?

_En los próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y enfermedad, para amarse y respetarse; desde ahora y hasta que la muerte…_

_Hasta que la muerte…_

Sujetaba la rosa con una mano, sonriéndole a la Muerte, la hermosa sonrisa que había capturado a la Muerte desde hace tanto. La Muerte se rió, un sonido que también invocaba un poderoso sentimiento en ella desde hace tiempo.

Su corazón para la Muerte.

Y la Muerte para su corazón.

Sin dudar, dio un paso fuera del tejado, saludando por última vez a las apresuradas calles debajo de ella.

Los pétalos de la rosa seguían vagando con el viento, decorando todo en un rojo brillante mientras su tono adecuado era restaurado.

…_nos una._

* * *

.

.

**F I N**

* * *

**NdT: **Se confundieron o perdieron un poco? Gomen, lo que pasa es que la misma forma en que esta escrita la historia es algo complicada de traducir... Pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo! Les gustó? O me quieren insultar un poco? ._.U

Si se perdieron, pues... léanlo de nuevo... ? XD

Un fic Epic! Justo como los de (MI)** AdrenaVeris**, sip, no me olvido de decirles quien escribió esto… aunque tal vez algunos ya lo sepan ^^

Ah, tampoco olvido dar las Gracias a mi New BETA (**Greengrass07**) por su ayuda en este fic... (SÍ, ya tengo más Socias! =D)

Ja ne

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le dedico esto a una persona que sé que NUNCA lo leerá…

Ella y yo también estamos separadas por dimensiones diferentes, aunque no precisamente de tiempo y espacio ^^

(Lo sé, no soy nadie para dedicar una obra que ni siquiera es mía, disculpen u.u)


End file.
